


The One Where Adam's Boyfriend is Warlock

by theasexualhedgehog



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, does Dog count as a character?, hes in this anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 15:13:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19405882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theasexualhedgehog/pseuds/theasexualhedgehog
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale have some explaining to do when Adam brings his new boyfriend home from uni for a visit: Warlock Dowling.





	The One Where Adam's Boyfriend is Warlock

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a tumblr post by rubyanjel and the discord chat convincing me to write this.

After the minor inconvenience of preventing Armageddon and stopping a war between Heaven and Hell, Crowley and Aziraphale decided to lay low for a few hundred years. They settled in Anathema’s old cottage, as her and Newt moved to her family’s home in America. At first, Crowley and Aziraphale decided to keep their distance from Adam and the Them, keeping an eye on them but not getting involved in their lives. Adam, though, had other ideas.

Crowley jumped back as a black and white furry torpedo shot by across his path, followed closely by 12 year old Adam Young.

“Sorry, Mr. Crowley, Dog got out again,” Adam said, scooping up Dog and turning to the demon. 

“It’s fine, Adam, as long as Dog stays out of my tomatoes,” Crowley replied, studying Adam. He’d gotten a bit taller since last year, but mostly was the same.

“Oh! Adam! How lovely to see you!” Aziraphale hurried out of the cottage and over to Crowley and Adam.

“Hi, Mr. Fell. How’re you?” Adam asked, shifting Dog in his arms. 

“I’m well, my boy. Please, come in for tea?” It was less of a question than Aziraphale phrased it, but not quite a demand.

“Of course.” Adam smiled and placed Dog on the ground. “Stay out of Mr. Crowley’s tomatoes, alright?”

Before turning to go back inside, Aziraphale asked, “Will you join us, Crowley?”

Crowley slung his arm around Aziraphale’s shoulder and gave him a quick kiss on the temple. “In a moment, angel, unless you don’t want fresh blackberries?”

“Be quick, my dear.” Aziraphale leaned against Crowley for a moment before pulling away, walking with Adam into the cottage.

After that, at least once a month, Adam came over to the cottage for tea, sometimes accompanied by other members of the Them. He told Aziraphale and Crowley all about school, and his friends, and the boys in his classes that he liked. Of course they were aware that Adam was going to go off to uni soon, but for the two of them, having him around was like raising a son.  
It was Adam’s last day before leaving for uni. He’d come by the cottage for tea one last time for awhile, Dog trailing behind, a little grayer around the muzzle but still keeping up with his master. Adam was now nearly as tall as Crowley, and was excited to start his courses in creative writing.

“You must write!” Aziraphale exclaimed as Adam was pulling on his jacket. “Here, I must have a pen and paper around here somewhere…”

Anticipating what Aziraphale was going to ask, Crowley handed Adam a notepad and pen. “You know Aziraphale, he’s old-fashioned. I could barely convince him to get a phone with a keypad, nevermind a real computer.”

“Computers were a key part in the almost-end of the world,” Aziraphale admonished. Adam laughed and scribbled down his uni mailbox, pushing the pad back to Crowley when he was done.

“I want to be kept up to date on all the gossip here, I know you’re both in the loop,” Adam gave Crowley and Aziraphale a Look while Aziraphale tried to protest. Adam stepped forward suddenly and hugged Aziraphale. Aziraphale looked surprised for a moment, but then hugged Adam back. Crowley stood and wrapped his arms around both of them, before Adam broke out and hugged just Crowley. “Thank you, both of you, for everything,” Adam said as he stepped back. 

“Of course, my boy. You’re always welcome here, no matter what,” Aziraphale said.

“I’ll miss you.” With that, Adam turned and walked out the door, followed by Dog, off on his next grand adventure.

He wrote them every week, if not more. Aziraphale always read them aloud to Crowley, both of them on the sofa, Crowley sprawled out with his head on Aziraphale’s lap and Aziraphale absentmindedly running his hand through Crowley’s hair. At first, the letters were about his classes, and the new friends he was making, but as fall turned to winter turned to spring, one name kept popping up: Arlo. Adam talked about how much he liked him and wanted to ask him out. Crowley wrote back saying he didn’t have 6000 years to pine after him, so he should really ask him out. Aziraphale wrote that he should take his time, and ask Arlo out when he’s ready. 

It was part way through Adam’s second year of school that he brought Arlo home. Aziraphale cleaned the cottage for a week, even though there really wasn’t much of a mess. Crowley just glared at his indoor plants whenever they seemed to be drooping. Finally, the day of Adam’s visit arrived. 

“Oh! It’s them!” Aziraphale exclaimed when they heard Adam knock on the door. Both Aziraphale and Crowley went to the door, and Aziraphale opened it. It felt like time froze.

“Oh, fuck!” Aziraphale heard from behind him. 

“Aziraphale, Crowley, this is my boyfriend, Warlock,” Adam introduced the young man standing beside him.

“What are we going to do?” Aziraphale whispered to Crowley as they worked to make tea.

“What can we do? Does Warlock even remember us?” Crowley asked, pulling biscuits out of the cupboard. 

“I doubt it, we had disguises as well back then, “ Aziraphale answered, placing the kettle on the tray. 

“I guess we just wing it, then.” Crowley shrugged. 

Aziraphale glared, but then sighed and picked up the tray. “I guess so.”

“Adam said you study international relations?” Crowley asked, watching Warlock. He’d certainly grown into his own man, and lost much of the pretentiousness he’d had as a young boy. 

“Ah, yes. My dad thinks I should follow him into politics, but I really just want to study philosophy,” Warlock replied, placing his cup on its saucer.

“Philosophy? That’s certainly an unusual choice for a young man,” Aziraphale commented.

“Yes, well, I first got interested in it in because of the nanny and the gardener I had growing up. In fact,” Warlock looked between Aziraphale and Crowley. “You remind me of them.”

“Oh?” Was all Aziraphale was able to say. Crowley excused himself for a moment, to gain back his composure.  
“Yes, they were always going on about the fight between good and evil and destiny. Oddly enough, they both just disappeared after my 11th birthday. I tried to find either of them, but I haven’t been able to.”

Adam looked between his boyfriend and Aziraphale and Crowley, knowing something was up. “Aziraphale and Crowley came to Tadfield not long after my birthday.”

“Seems like a lovely place for a holiday, if you’re used to London,” Warlock said.

“We, ah, had business here, actually,” Aziraphale said, racing to come up with an excuse that wouldn’t expose himself and Crowley.

“Really? What kind of business?” Warlock asked, Adam leaned forward, curious to hear the lie one of them was about to tell.

“We were here….” Aziraphale trailed off. Lying had never come easy for him, as an angel.

“We were here to stop the apocalypse,” Crowley put everyone out of their misery after an awkward few seconds of silence.

“So you were telling the truth,” Warlock turned to Adam. “I thought that was one of the stories you told, like the ones you write for class.” 

Adam laughed, both at Warlock’s reaction and the shock on Aziraphale and Crowley’s faces. “It was all the truth. And I'm willing to bet you’ve just reconnected with your nanny and gardner.”

Warlock studied the angel and demon, recognition dawning. “Were you really ...?”

“Guilty as charged,” Crowley shrugged. “In our defense, we thought you were the Anti-Christ. It’s almost better you weren’t, Adam’s normal, angelic-and-demonic-influence free upbringing is what saved the world.”

“Whoa,” was all Warlock was able to say, his entire world shifting in a matter of seconds. “So you’re a demon.” He turned to Aziraphale. “And you’re an angel?”

“Yes,” Aziraphale replied simply. Crowley just shrugged, letting his sunglasses slip a little lower, revealing his golden, serpentine eyes.  
Warlock took a moment to process, and finally said “I guess this doesn’t change much of anything. I love Adam, and that’s what matters, not the past.”

The four spent a few more hours talking about more normal things like the town gossip, both young men’s classes, and Warlock’s family. Finally, the two left, Adam promising to write more and come by for Christmas.

“Well, that could’ve gone much worse,” Crowley remarked, helping Aziraphale clear up.

“It could’ve gone much better, too. But it’s probably for the best that Warlock knows.” Aziraphale glanced out the window at the two figures in the distance. “They are certainly a good match for each other.”

“Mmmm.” Crowley came up behind Aziraphale and wrapped his arms around him, burying his face in Aziraphale’s shoulder. “Sort of like how you’re a good match for me?”

Aziraphale laughed, turning to hug Crowley properly. “You are the perfect match for me.”


End file.
